


To Serve Your King

by Ventris



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Fallen!Sinbad, Heh heh, Not really romantic, Other, and since i've never watched game of thrones i dunno how to feel about that, i dunno this was just, my friend said it had a 'game of thrones' type of ending feel to it, sitting around in my head forever i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventris/pseuds/Ventris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ja'far vowed to stay by his side, to help him, to guide him however he could--to be by Sin's side through thick and thin for the rest of their lives. Ja'far was nothing but loyal...but what exactly does loyalty mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Serve Your King

_"I've been giving this a lot of thought and I am but one man. One man who is attempting to make a change in a place where many men deem change impossible, and hoping for change is as much a sin as gluttony. There are a lot of us yes, but somehow, for some inexplicable reason, I wound up at the helm of this kingdom--one man to represent the joint wills of many. We're not only setting the foundation for change but building on it. Setting the precedent for others, and tearing down the old structure that has been failing so many for far too long. And I couldn't ask for a better right hand, adviser, and best friend than you--which is why I'm asking a cruel favor of you. A favor I can only ask of the one closest to me._

**Keep me in line.**

_I'm still human and just as prone to mistakes and corruption as any other. If it seems like I'm rushing into something, pull me back. If a measure I'm taking seems to drastic, redirect me. Be what I probably won't even know I need at that moment and keep me from bringing our efforts down with me if I fall. Most importantly, if I lose sight of our goal, forget our original intentions, twist our path of hope and salvation for others into something dark and cruel, or stop listening to you and all other reason to pursue a goal that will lead to nothing but corruption--if I become the monster we're trying to slay-- **kill me.**_

_Stop me by whatever means necessary. Don't let my short comings wind up being the downfall of us all. Even if it means killing me, please keep our dreams from becoming a nightmare. I ask this of you because you're the only one that knows me now, that could look at it objectively and see when I begin the decent into depravity and reach a point where the person before you now has no chance of return._

_So promise me--swear to me that you'll do this for me. If you never fulfill any other request of mine--please do this one thing for me. I'll sleep easier at night knowing your letting me live means I'm not completely losing it, no matter how painful the future becomes._

_Not to mention..." and there's the smallest and most humorless of smiles on his face "if I have to lose my life over my inability to do what is right, I'd have no regrets if it was by your hand. "_

❋

❋

**❋**

That's what he had said. That was a vow he pestered and prodded the adviser to make for weeks following the conversation. In the end he had relented when Ja'far promised that he wouldn't  _let_  Sinbad reach that point. Period.

However, he could never promise that he'd kill him. He could never kill Sin, even if it was an order from his King. That man was too important, took up too much of Ja'far's own reason existence for him to ever be able to contemplate ending Sinbad's life. The former assassin would sooner remove his own heart than raise blades against Sin ever again. If he did, he'd be quick to follow the king in his demise.

But oh how he had failed. He had been unable to keep one promise to the person that mattered most to him and now, whatever part of the original Sinbad that may be buried under the demon that wore his face was probably asking Ja'far to complete the task entrusted to him.

Ja'far was expected by Sin to murder the High King of the Seven Seas.

There was a time when those names were synonymous. Now they represented two completely different people. This was a truth too painful for the white haired man to accept, even as he was seeing, living, firsthand the very nightmare that had scared Sin enough to ask Ja'far to take his life in the first place all those years ago. Yet here he was, standing by the fallen king's side despite knowing he was more than likely making Sin suffer--provided there was anything left of Sin _to_ be suffering.

What he was doing to his best friend's memory was killing him. The thought of murdering the king who so resembled the person he loved most was killing him as well. Ja'far, for the first time in decades was struggling with the desires of his heart and his duty to the one he follows.

He hated it.

He couldn't ask the other generals--most of them had died at this point during some campaign or other the King had ordered them to go on. Suicide missions in essence, that Ja'far couldn't talk the man out of sending them on. Missions that they'd promised Ja'far they'd come back from--swore that they wouldn't leave Sinbad's degrading intergrity entirely to Ja'far, no matter how strong the former assassin was.

Masrur, Spartos, Yamuraiha, and Hinahoho were officially declared dead in the line of duty. Their remains thankfully returned to the kingdom.

Pisti was missing in action. A small relief.

Drakon and Sharrkan were now outlaws. Confirmed leaders of a revolutionary group whose mission is to overthrow the corrupt king of Sindria. Of course they'd asked Ja'far to join, if anyone could stop Sinbad at this point it would be the white haired advisor; but he couldn't. His place was by Sin's side no matter how bad things got.

Even though the King presently enjoyed the company and counsel of that freakish sociopath Judal over his long time friend.

They accepted what Ja'far could not. Sin was gone. This depraved monarch was not the man they had sworn to follow and Sinbad would have led the charge to end anyone that dare bring harm to his kingdom, family, and home. They were doing what Ja'far wouldn't-- _couldn't._

Surprisingly enough--it was said freakish sociopath that finally made Ja'far come to terms with the truth.

Or, more specifically, the circumstances of his death.

He had been walking towards the king's chambers with a requested pile of scrolls and other documents when he heard the tail end of the conversation.

"You're no fun anymore." Came the obnoxiously bored tone of the magi. "All you ever do these days is work, work, work. You're worse than Kouen. At least Kouen gave me peaches. And had siblings I could bug. You got rid of those lame ass general's of yours and the only one left is too sorry looking to even be worth any entertainment anymore." He wondered if he'd still look 'sad' if he was finally allowed to slit the magi's throat.

"At least Ja'far still proves to be of some use. Unlike you." Came the apathetic reply. "Prove yourself worthwhile and maybe we can discuss rewarding you with some of those fruits you have that insane fixation on." Under normal circumstances (but circumstances hadn't been normal in  _years_.), Ja'far would've found an extreme amount of amusement in that comment. The tone though, the dark and unforgiving tone the king was using, instead sent shivers down his spine. There was a threat in that sentence. 

As though the worried feeling was some kind of beacon, both the king and the magi turned to face Ja'far. Gold and red hues locked onto him, Judal's expression twisting into one of contempt, the king's amusement. "Speak of the devil," he said in lieu of a greeting. "Always around when needed, and at least he has proven to do the tasks expected of him in a timely and high quality manner." The 'compliment' was more a jab at the magi than any kind of praise for Ja'far's work.

"It's because there's a stick so far up his ass that he doesn't know how to relax. I'm still way more important than that sorry sack." Judal replied with a huff. Ja'far was,  _unfortunately_ , accustomed to the magi and his jibes being a regular part of his life and didn't reply. He wordlessly brought the requested files to his master, giving Judal no more attention than he would a fly. He more felt than saw the black haired male deflate with disappointment at Ja'far's lack of response. The white haired man was far too numb these days to feel compelled to rise to Judal's bait. Yet another change from the way things used to be.

The king looked over the documents out of habit alone, despite trusting Ja'far's work to be done perfectly. Once satisfied, he turned that pleased smile back onto the adviser. There was a time where Ja'far would relish in the fact that he had pleased Sin. Now that smile that looked so much like Sin's did nothing but elicit another stab of pain in his chest. Sin wasn't the only one suffering in this situation at least.

"Another job well done, Ja'far. Thanks for the hard work." Taking that as a dismissal, Ja'far began to leave the room when the king grabbed onto his arm. "Wait a minute." He said. Obliging, the former assassin remained in place, both he and the magi watching their monarch with confusion.

"Why keep the lap dog around? He did what he was needed to right?" Judal asked, more confusion than irritation coloring his words. Ja'far was inclined to agree. His presence was never requested for an extended period of time these days. He'd bring his complete work the the king, receive another assignment to do if he didn't have one already, and repeat the cycle. They no longer indulged in the idle chat Ja'far now missed.

"Is there anything else you needed of me, your majesty?" Ja'far asked. The king sat for a while, staring off into space, a contemplative expression on his face. Finally he gestured for Judal to come closer. The magi obliged, a somewhat lost expression still on his face. As soon as he was within range, the King's hand shot out, grabbing the magi's arm and pulling him down from the air where he had been so leisurely floating and plucked the wand out of the dazed hand of the younger.

"The fuc--give that back!" he exclaimed reaching for his power's conduit. It was with very little effort that the king kept the object out of the magi's eager hands. "What the fuck did you do that for?  _Give me back my wand!_ " He went on ignored as the king examined the object.

"The ones beloved by the ruhk, The strongest magicians of every age meant to choose candidates worthy of leading the world. All of that magnificent power and access to the ruhk in the world around them. Yet suddenly you're without that limitless power as soon as you're detached from one, small object." He hummed. Judal gave Ja'far a look. A look that reflected what both of them were thinking--'where was this going?' Ja'far no longer knew this man as well as he used to, and could only offer a small shake of his head.

"Well it's damn difficult to get my wand away from me if I know you're an enemy. Now give it back, I don't like people messing with my shit without my permission. Especially that."

"Tell me, magi. What exactly have you done for me that I wasn't able to do before, aside from giving Sindria the status of a kingdom with a magi? A magi that not only abandoned, but _sold out_ his homeland, no less." There was a dangerous edge to his tone, a tone that almost made Ja'far  _concerned_  for Judal's well being should he not give their king a satisfactory answer.

The crazy little shit grinned in return. The glint of amusement in his eyes mixed with his insanity the very same way the King's dangerous glint mixed with his own insanity. The atmosphere in the room changed and Ja'far instinctively reached for his blades as his hair stood on edge with impending danger.

"Well it's not like you've asked me to do much of anything. But I'd do  _anything_  my king asks of me without question. You have in me the only person in this whole kingdom--the whole _world,_  that understands you--that is the  _same_  as you, right down to color of our souls. Unlike  _some_  people, I like who you are now and have no doubts that your present self is the best king out there." For the first time in a long time, Ja'far's temper flared.

"Are you implying that I have done anything  _but_  support Sinbad? Unlike  _you_  my loyalty has always remained with my one, true king. I've been by his side long before you ever came into the picture and I'll be here long after you're gone, brat." He had been struggling with the decision to stay by the king's side for  _years_  and despite his doubts about his monarch's methods, he was still here. He would never leave that man's side until the day he died no matter what the king did. Or, at least that's what he'd been telling himself--but those insecurities meant nothing at the moment as he stared the magi down.

Before the argument could escalate, the violet haired male chuckled, amused by the whole situation it seemed.

"I've never doubted your loyalties, Ja'far. After all, of the original Eight Generals, you're the only one I could wind up truly depending on." Ja'far took the unspoken order to stand down, the fight having left him when the king brought up the other generals--and how coldly he dismissed their memory and sacrifices. "You, on the other hand, Judal..." This grabbed both of their attentions and once again Ja'far was reminded of just how tense the atmosphere was. "While you certainly seem to understand my methods, you've always been a loose canon--and you've done so little of what I desire of you to a satisfactory level that I'm wondering if you're worth the trouble.

"Wha--"

"Sindria was in a fine place before you, and I feel we'll be just as fine without you. Wouldn't you agree, Ja'far?" Ja'far was speechless.  _Yes_ he wanted Judal gone, but he wasn't actually expecting the king to actually give him up. "Of course you do," the king supplied after a beat where Ja'far was too stunned to reply.

"So what, you're  _firing_ me?" Judal asked incredulously before making another grab for his wand. He could tell that being essentially powerless at this moment was far too great a risk. "You expect me to believe that you're just gonna let your fucking magi go?"

"Not exactly," he said. "I am relieving you of your duty, but by no means am I  _letting you go._ " There was a beat where the unspoken meaning behind the man's words sunk in for the room's other occupants. Judal immediately lunged once more for his wand, the desperation behind the action showing he knew full well the king's intentions for him. While he, of course, missed, he had at least managed to put some distance between himself and his would-be murderer.

In one smooth movement, the King rose and drew Baal, approaching the magi with an almost inhuman amount of speed. Judal and Ja'far both knew that the king meant to kill the magi as soon as he bridged that gap.

"Sin,  _stop!"_ Time itself seemed to pause with the exclamation, and the blade that would've pierced Judal's heart was now resting, centimeters from the magi's chest. Crimson hues locked onto green with as much surprise as Ja'far himself was experiencing. His feelings towards the magi had not changed, and it was likely they never would. Oh, he had longed for  _years_ to see Judal with that annoying smirk off of his face, his blood spilling freely from an open vein--yes, he would freely admit to having these desires. But  _not like this_.  _Not by Sin's hand._

"Is there a problem, Ja'far?" He couldn't see his king's face, but he could hear the contempt in his voice. He had to give a damn good reason for questioning his king--for referring to him so  _informally_ as he's  _undermining one of the king's decisions,_ and giving him  _orders._ Suddenly, Ja'far had put himself in a very precarious situation.

For the sake of somenoe he loathed.

_Sweet Sheba, what was his world coming to?_

"You ca-- _shouldn't_ do this. Judal is many things, but  _completely_ useless isn't one of them." The king's stance didn't change ro relax in the slightest, but his silence at least was encoragement for Ja'far to continue speaking. "Like you said, he's a  _magi_. He can still be put to use in ways that even  _he_ can't screw up--ways we won't be able to contemplate if he's dead." If someone were to tell Ja'far years ago that he'd be bargaining with Sinbad for  _Judal's_ life, he'd have probably stab them for suggesting something so ridiculous before going to hunt the magi down just to prove a point.  _  
_

Judal was wisely keeping his mouth shut. Keeping the attention away from himself as much as he could with the king still focusing visually on him. This would be too much--despite being the one to send them off on those missions, Sin had never raised a hand against those that served him. Even when they openly defied and campaigned against him, he had never personally confronted Sharrkan and Drakon nor make Ja'far do it--he sent soldiers to deal with their groups. In the past, Sin would  _never_ think to kill Judal. He only ever wanted to help the magi and if he killed the Judal now--went back on that part of himself--

"Sin,  _please._ Reconsider."

"You know, those shits that are revolting against you can't deny the legitimacy of a king chosen by a magi."  _Damn it, Judal._ Any chance Ja'far had of talking the king out of ending the magi--of proving there was  _anything_ of the old Sin left in there--vanished. The blade was plunged, without hesitation, into the chest of the idiot that couldn't keep his damn mouth shut.

"I was Yunan's candidate anyway," the man stated as he swung Baal's blade to dislodge some of Judal's blood. 

He actually did it.

"Ja'far ," the King said as he finally gave his full attention to the white haired adviser. "We'll have to discuss your blatant show of disrespect. Questioning the orders of your  _king_ in the presence of of another is over stepping your boundaries." Ja'far barely heard it--ignoring the king would be yet another punishable offense, but he was still too out of it to care at the moment.  _He'd actually killed Judal._

For  _years_ Ja'far had practically begged Sinbad to let him kill the little nuisance. Every plea, off handed comment, angry mutter, or sound argument was dismissed. Sin had insisted that Judal would come to his senses. That the young man needed  _help_ not more enemies. Sin saw value in the maniac that had tried on more than one occasion to kill them all (okay so Ja'far, Masrur, and even Hinahoho had also tried to at one point--Ja'far making the most attempts of the generals, but that's  _different_ ). He raised his hand and injured Judal when there was no other way to stop him, but killing the magi had always been out of the question.

_And yet he did it now._ Ja'far swallowed as a cold numbness seeped deep into his bones. All of the ki-- _beast's_  offenses came back to him one at a time. Every harsh word, cruel order, disrespectful word towards his friends' memories--they screamed at him for not stopping this madness sooner. For not  _accepting the truth_ sooner. So much bloodshed, heartache, loss, and  _tarnish_ on Sin's once good name could have been avoided if he'd  _just listened to reason._

Well, he knew now. Far too late, he knew and accepted. Far too late he would at least  _try_ to do one thing right after years of wrong and denial.

"Ja'far, have you been listening?" Ja'far tuned back in and looked right into those cold, unforgiving eyes. His eyes traveled to the Baal's sword, still wet with Judal's blood, before returning to eyes of gold and darkness.

"I'm so sorry, Sin," he said sincerely. A small lump was forming in his throat, but any external signs of emotion were not present. No tears were reflected in Ja'far's emerald eyes, just deep regret. He had failed the man as his adviser, his vassal-- **his friend.** But all this went unspoken. There were no words for what Ja'far was feeling other than remorse. Not only towards Sin, but the other generals, the citizens of Sindria--every single person that had been hurt or worse because of his inability to do what needed to be done. Sin would've been disgusted to see what had become of all that he'd built. Of the family he had formed. Of what Ja'far let fall apart.

"May I be excused, your highness?" he said calmly. All other emotions were gone from his previously expressive eyes. He was a blank as the man in front of him was. Their eyes were mirror images of cold, detached, apathy. The only difference was that Ja'far's was a mask to hide the wicked feelings rolling inside him. The King's hadn't had any light to them in years.

With a dismissive, if not mildly curious gesture, Ja'far was free to go. The man walked calmly, but with purpose. He had preparations to make before tonight. He wouldn't leave Sindria completely without direction when he did what he needed to. This country at least still had a chance. Ja'far would see to that much, and then tonight--

Far too late, Ja'far would at least do right by Sin.

**❅**

❅

❅

❅

❅

The following morning, a chambermaid would find the King's chambers a mess, as if a war had been fought in this very room. In the wreckage, she would also discover King Sinbad, on the floor near his bed, a dart lodged in his heart, and his adviser Ja'far pinned to the wall with Baal's sword piercing his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how, when I was writing this thing with the intention of posting not only on tumblr, but here on ao3, I toold the time to *write the formatting as I went*. As in the paragraph break code and teh itaclics and bold codes and the small text codes--because I didn't feel like going through the story again when it was time to post and make those changes because those things don't transfer from word/docs to tumblr posts and uploads here. I'm not sure if I wound up making mroe or less work for myself tbh. But anyway:
> 
> This was orignially based on a prompt from tumblr on the blog 'OTP Prompts' The prompt was as follows:
> 
> "Imagine person A of your OTP is the leader of a faction created for protecting those who can’t protect themselves and Person B is their second in command. As time wears on, A has to make more and more questionable and dark decisions until they become a force for a twisted kind of justice and B remains by them the whole time, but is conflicted if supporting A is the right thing to do anymore."
> 
> So the first two that popped into my head were Giotto and G from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and, obviously, Sinbad and Ja'far from Magi!When I wrote the beginning flashback thing, I had purposefully left out names because at that time I *still* wasn't sure which of the two I was gonna use. Heck if the inspiritation comes back full force, my next one-shot night might be with the same prompt and beginning for Giotto and G as well. I just like the theme of someone so brilliant falling down far and hard to a place with no redemption--and the one that's loved/watched/supported them the lognest having to watch almost helplessly as it happens. I'm sorry.
> 
> Another note: this thing was written six fucking months ago. Why didn't I post before now? Because I coudln't think of a damn title. I just found it again today on my blog and I'm like 'oh...right...I never named and posted this did I? Damn I never even got it beta'd. Oops. So yes, this story is also un-betad (like all of my others...I need a beta reader like I need air especially since i write most of these things at unholy hours while half asleep--i use phrases too often and get repetitive and shit that I don't like) so let me know what you guys think/see any edits I should make!
> 
> See you...whenever I write somethign again! Love you all my few but precious readers~


End file.
